ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weeping Angel
The Weeping Angels were a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they covered their faces to prevent trapping themselves in stone form for eternity, giving them a weeping appearance. Overview The Weeping Angels evolved near the beginning of the universe, and were, it was said, "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," since their method of killing was to transport victims to the past, then feed on the potential energy of their lost life. They also had a defense mechanism of turning into stone when observed by another; due to this defense mechanism, they could not even look at each other. The Weeping Angels looked like stone statues of humanoid women with wings when observed; it is not known if they retained this form when unobserved. When Angels became older or grew weaker, they appeared to wear away as a normal statue naturally would over many years. This erosion would become so severe that they did not look like their original forms at all, losing their wings and becoming more like a typical statue of significant age. These older Weeping Angels did not have the same speed as their "healthy" counterparts, but were just as deadly, and could regain their appearance if re-energized by large amounts of radiation. The Weeping Angels had the ability to move creatures back through time with a touch. This allowed them to consume the potential energy from the time the victims could have had alive. The Angels were able to move people through space as well as time. Besides feeding on this potential energy, they could also feed on other types of energy, such as the radiation given off by certain starships or the electrical energy in electronics. This also caused lights to flicker, making it easier to use their quantum-locking ability. The Angels were also unnaturally strong, capable of breaking through steel doors and breaking victims' necks without much difficulty. The Weeping Angels also had a unique and nearly-perfect defense mechanism; quantum-locking which caused them to turn into stone when being observed. It could also be done by instinct, when they believed they were being watched. When not being observed, they could move incredibly fast to catch their victims. However, this meant that they had to cover their eyes when in their stony form; otherwise if they saw each other they would be trapped forever. Anything with the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel. When victims looked the Angel in the eyes, this ability allowed the Angel to infect their visual centres, creating an image in their mind. Thus affected, the victim could be mentally influenced by the Angel until it became fully grown, at which point it could escape the person's body (killing them in the process). This ability could only be postponed by shutting down the visual centre (closing one's eyes), the only possible way of stopping the process being the destruction of the Angel that caused the original infection. Examples of mental influence include making the victim count down the minutes to their own death, and making the victim hallucinate that one of their limbs has petrified. The Angels were also able to take the consciousness of someone that had been killed by an Angel and speak through it in order to communicate. Category:Species Category:Sapient Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Humanoid